Showdowns are magic
by Karaifan16
Summary: I first posted this on Deviant Art. You can find it on my page. Just type in the title and can see all my stories. Anyway back to the story, thanks to Jack, the Haylin side and the Monks are suck in Equestria. Prepare for the funniest Xiaolin Showdown crossover ever.
1. Monks meet ponies

On a summer day in the magical land of Equestria, the castle of two sister was being fixed up a little by the mane 6, the princesses, spike, and discord. Celestia and Luna were thinking about making the castle a guest home for visiting diplomats to stay at. Discord was helping to make up for his string of bad luck with his friends lately: the plant invasion that made the girls give up elements, faking being sick to hang out with Twilight, the betrayal with Tirek, and the gala fiasco. They said they forgave him, but he can't forgive himself for what he did to them, especially to Celestia and Flutter Shy, he has a crush on Celestia. He long to embrace her with his love.  
He wanted sing to her about the love he felt every time they were together. To brush her exquisite mane. Feel the sweet sensation of her royal lips. Only Flutter Shy knew about the crush and she kept it secret from the others. Discord wanted to confess his love to her, but he thought he didn't deserve her because of what he had done.  
In castle, they hard at work. Rarity was stitching up the old, ripped tapestries. Applejack work on fixing the trap doors, so no one gets hurt, (I'm not using nopony, everypony, anypony, or somepony). Pinkie Pie was washing the floors with Spike. Discord was dusting the upper windows. Cadence was shining up the suits of armor. Twilight was tending to books in the old library. Flutter Shy was dusting the elements pedestal with her animals. The two sister were tinting up the bed chambers. Rainbow was using rain clouds to wash to rooftops.  
In the Throne room Rarity was on Luna's old thrown, sewing up the tatter sun tapestry that was hanging over Celestia's thrown. "Aw, seaming up an ancient piece of royal art for your friends, always can help your heart," Rarity said to herself.  
Discord was dusting in the same room elements room with Flutter Shy. "Oh Shy, I don't know what to do about Celestia," Discord said while dusting the top windows.  
"Well if I said it once I'll said it again, Just talk to her," Flutter Shy said to her reformed friend, "And you weren't exactly subtle when you gave that bouquet of , what did you call them again, 'Friendship Blossom.'  
"I know, but I just can't say, 'Hey Celestia, I've loved you for a long time, want to go out,' Discord said his shy friend.  
Angle Bunny chatter to F.S. "Angle thinks you should tell her," Flutter translated.  
In the east wing bed chamber the sister were making the bed nice and elegant. Celestia was thinking about Discord. She had a crush on him. She long for the chaotic feel of his lips. Luna was the only one who knew and she was supported all the way for her. Celestia wanted to fly with Discord on the night time breeze of love every time they were close.  
"Luna, what am I'm going to do about Discord?" Celestia said as she was levitation a golden colored blanket on to the old bed.  
"Look Tia, just tell Discord the next time you two are alone," Luna told her older sister while smiling, "Don't miss out on love, like I did with Sombra."  
All of the sudden the ground started to shake. "Whoa, what's happening?!" Spike asked while vibrating.  
"Earthquake! Every one into the Thrown room!" Twilight yelled as teleporting to the Throne room.  
When she got to the Throne room, the others were already there. "Everyone come close to us," Cadence said through of the vibrations. They all huddled together as the four princesses put a protective barriers around them. During the earthquake Discord felt a magical disturbance coming from the library.  
The ground was shaking with great strength, and while it was happening green, red, and purple lights were shooting out of the library. The lights faded away as the earth quake just all of the sudden stopped.  
"I think it stopped," Celestia said to everyone while Discord was holding her hoof with his eagle's claw, "Uh, Discord, can you let go of my hoof?" She asked while blushing lightly. They were very close to each other during the quake, she could feel his beard lightly tickling her ear the whole time.  
"Oh right, sorry," he said as let go of her hoof while they were lowering the shield. He back away from her.  
"Uh, Discord why are your horns buzzing?" Applejack asked when she was point to his horns.  
"I'm feeling a magical disturbance coming from the library," Discord said as his horns stopped the buzzing, "Come on," he said as he ran to the stairs as the others followed him up the stairs.  
They walked up the steps and heard a deep male voice coming from the library, "Spicer, what did your bloody invention do this time, you idiot!?"  
"Oh sure, blame me for something that Wuya did to the machine that spent my whole life creating and safety proofing so it doesn't blow up in my face, Chase," a squeaky male voice.  
They ran through the hallway into the library. When they got inside they saw something insane. They saw ten odd looking ponies and two small, snake-like, dragons. There were three earths, two unicorn, and two zebra like changelings, an alicorn mare, and cat looking pony.  
A tall, well built, muscular stallion about the same height as Big Mac. The stallion had sky blue eyes, daffodil coat, sandy blond mane and tail, and bronze gantlet for a cutie mark. He had a 9 and half-gallon cowboy hat with a blue ribbon, a dark red robe with black sleeves and blue sash, and scarlet red scarf.  
A short, bald colt with a huge head, nine dot on his fore head, pineapple yellow coat, black eyes, and light blue orb for cutie mark. He was wearing the same robe. The girls were amazed at the size of his head.  
A smaller colt, who look almost exactly like the other yellow colt. He had green glasses with red swirls. He wear almost the same exact robe as the other, but he had a black sash. He had no cutie mark on his flank.  
One of the two unicorns was a stallion. He had a coat as white as snow, he was kind of skinny for a male of his age, red spikey mane and tail, black eye and eye paint spike on the left eye, he had a gear for a cutie mark. He was wearing a pure black trench coat and yellow goggles.  
The unicorn mare had a black raven mane in a ponytail and tail, pure white coat, sky blue eyes, and a golden star with a round ruby in the center for a cutie mark. He wore the robe with blue sash like the two earth ponies were wearing. She seemed limber and flexible.  
A changeling stallion, who was kind of handsome. He had a long raven black mane and tail with a lizard green tint and had like a hair spike pointing down, his eye were like the most awesome shade of yellow with hypnotic lizard eyes, and his cutie mark was a golden canister with strange markings on it. His attire was like punk rock battle armor with a metal belt with a lizard eye design on it and a canister that looked like his cutie mark tied to his armor's torso.  
A changeling mare with a long light midnight blue mane and tail, sea foam green lizard eyes, and her cutie mark was a dark blue cutles. She wear the same armor as the stallion was but in purple and gold and she had a dark purple head band with a Yin Yang symbol in the center.  
A pegause stallion with light brown coat, greens eyes, a dark brown mane and tail, and a golden sword with a black handle for a cutie mark. He wore black and red robes with a dragon print on them.  
The alicorn was tall light brown mare with black eyes with black paint on each eye, long fluffy red mane and tail, and a mask with yellow eyes, red pointy nose, and light purple cheeks for a cutie mark. The mare wore a blackish purple dress with dark redish purple sash.  
One of the dragons was a male who had green scale and had black eyes. The other was red female that much smaller than the male dragon. The red female dragon the female unicorn's head.  
The cat pony was a mare with dirty blond hair, claws, and black fur and tail like a panther, and had green cat eyes, also had cat's eye gem for a cutie mark.  
They all just stood there in silence for what seemed like hours, waiting someone broke the ice. And adventure begins.


	2. introduction

Everyone was standing there, befuddled and blinking. The handsome male changeling walked over to the skinny unicorn stallion and looked at him with a fiery stare and said in the angriest tone the girls have ever heard, "Jack! Where in the hell are we?!"

"Okay, Chase, just give me a second to think," the unicorn said in a fearful shaking voice while walked away from him. After a few minutes, the unicorn then said, "Of course! When Wuya zapped my trans-dimension teleporter with thorn of thunderbolt and combined with electric influence of the eye of Dashi in the trans-dimension teleporter must of overloaded it and transported us into this realm," he finished, but everyone just looked confused.

"Um, excuse me but I believe that he said that thanks to two magic electric powers combined together and over powered a machine that sent you here," Twilight interjected.

"Oh!" everyone said in unison.

The changeling mare walked over the unicorn stallion and said, "This is amazing, a female who can actually understand you, Spicer." Every one of the strange ponies started laughing aside from the scrawny stallion.

"As much as I like to laugh at Spicer's experience, I believe we are being very rude to our hosts," the changeling stallion said as he moved over to Twilight and said, "Forgive me, Miss?"

"It's Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Oh, then my highest apologies, your highness," he bowed his head, "My name is Chase Young," he said in a formal, this made the alicorn mare and the changeling mare rolled their eyes.

"I'm Shadow Young, his sister," the changeling intervened.

"Oh, lovely to meet," Twilight replied with a smile.

"I am Wuya," the alicorn said.

"Bonjour, you may call me 'Ping-Pong,'" the smallest colt said in an excited voice.

"The name's Katnappe," the cat-like pony said.

"S'up, I'm these 4 leader, Raimondo, but you can call me Rai," the light brown Pegasus in the red robes said as he pointed to the ponies in robes .

"My name's Kimiko, the dragon rider," the unicorn mare said. The small red snake dragon crawled up Kimiko's front leg to her shoulder, "And this is my dragon, Zippy Lou. Say 'Hi,' Zippy." The little dragon waved to them with her tiny claws.

"Aw!" everyone, even Discord said.

"Howdy ya'll, I'm named Clay," the tall earth stallion said while tipping his hat.

"My name is Oim and I cannot wait to show you all my amazing abilities," the second smallest colt said in a boastful voice.

"I'm Dojo Kanojo Cho, 1,500 year old dragon at your service," the golden dragon said.

"And I'm Jack Spicer," the unicorn stallion said.

"It's lovely to meet all of you. I am Princess Celestia, bringer of the sun, and one of the 4 rulers of Equestria," she said.

"And I am Princess Luna, bringer of the night, sister of Celestia, and protector of dreams," Luna announced in the royal Canterlot voice. Discord and spike covered their ears while she talked.

"Luna! How many times have I asked you to warn me before you talk like that or else I'm going to go deaf," Discord said to Luna while picking his ear. "Hello, I'm Discord and I'm about to burst with happiness," he said before making himself explode. Dojo screamed in horror before Discord reformed himself.

"I'm Princess Cadence, Luna's and Celestia's niece and Twi's sister in law," she explained.

"I'm Spike, Twilight's number one assistance and official friendship ambassador to the dragons," he said.

"Howdy to ya'll, I'm Applejack, but ya'll can call me A.J. if ya want," she tipped her hat to them.

"Oh great, another hay seed," Chase whispered under his breath as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm Fluttershy," she said just loud enough for them to hear her.

"The name's Rainbow Dash, but you can call me R.D. or the Fast flyer in Equestria!" she said zipping around.

"Salutation to all of you, I am Rarity," she said while posing.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and when are your birthdays?" she asked in a gleeful tone, "I want to know so through your parties."

"Oh, that is very kind of you, Ms. Pie, but I don't think we will be here for very long," Chase exclaimed.

"Well maybe we can still have welcome party."

"Now that introductions are out of the way, we have to get to the bottom of this," Twilight said. "I'm guessing that most of you are actually human and you must of been sent by accident by some sort of machine," she speculated.

They all looked at each other until Oim said, "How do you know what humans are?"

"I've been to a realm where humans exist and I was turned into one," she explained.

"And she fell in love with a human boy," Discord added, making Twilight blush. She whipped her head towards him and narrowed her eyes in anger. He quickly zipped his lips.

"I think we should consult Zecora on this one," Rarity subjected.

"Zecora?" they asked in unison.

"She's our zebra friend and she is very wise, but I hope you like rhythms," Spike said.

"Give me a minute to disuse with my friends and we will meet you outside," Chase said. They nodded and left. The remaining 12 stayed in the library. "Okay, I think the first thing we should do is call a truce."

"Agreed, we mustn't let our fighting get in the way of us getting home," Oim said.

"Maybe we should spend some time learning about this world and our new forms, I would to learn how to use magic with my horn," Jack said.

"And if we learn how to cultivate the magic and rule this world with an iron, ugh, hoof, I suppose," Wuya said with an sinister chuckle.

"No Wuya, we got to keep a low profile," Jack told her.

"As much as I hate to say it but Jack's right," Chase agreed.

"Ah!" everyone gasped.

"Wait, you agree with me? Chase agrees with me, this the best day of my life!" Jack gleefully said with sparkle in his eyes.

"Anyway, I think we split up and spend some time with these people, Shadow and I will take Princess Luna," Chase said.

"No way! I'll take Luna, you take Discord, I think you 2 will work out great, you're both crazy," Shadow said to him. They both narrowed their eyes and growled.

"That's a good idea, we need to play to our strength, I'll take Twilight," Jack said.

"Fine, I will take Discord," Chase grumbled.

"I will take Celestia," Wuya said.

"I call dibs on Rainbow Dash, maybe she can teach me how to use my wings," Raimondo said while trying to fold his wings.

"I will also take Rainbow Dash," Oim said.

"I'll take Fluttershy," Katnappe said.

"I will take Pinkie Pie," Ping-Pong said.

"I reckoned I'll take Applejack," Clay said.

"I guess Zippy and I will take Spike, I want to know how dragons work here," Dojo said.

"And I'll take Rarity," Kimiko said.

They nodded at each other and went downstairs to meet the others.


	3. get to know each other

They arrived at the throne room where the girls, the princesses, Spike, and Discord were waiting for them. "This castle is kinda dusty, it's effecting my sinuses. Ah, ah, choo!" Jack sneezed. Rarity was disgusted so she levitated a tissue from her bag and made it hovered right in front of Jack's face. "Uh, I don't know how to use my magic, could you just, um, I don't want to say wipe for me, but I need to."

"Oh, of course," she said before wiping his nose.

"Thank you."

"Okay everyone, let's get to Zecora's before night fall. Trust me, you do not want to be in this forest after dark," Spike said as he walked to the main door.

"Forest? This is a castle, right? Shouldn't it be in the capital of your country," Dojo asked while scratching his head.

"This was the first castle to be ever built in Equestria, over 2,500 years ago, it was originally built for the founders to look over the land but when Luna and I became princesses they allowed us to live here with them. After a series of events that were out of our hooves, we decided to build another castle in the capital of the kingdom, Canterlot," Celestia said while explaining.

Chase rose his eye brow. "Wouldn't that mean that you and Luna are over 2,000 years old, but that impossible," he said in disbelief.

"Says the man who looks like he's in his early 20's, but is actually over 1,500 years old," Kimiko whispered to herself.

"Well, alicorns live much longer than most other species with the exceptions of the draconequus species, gargoyles, changelings, centaurs, and several others," Twilight listed.

"Cool, so what's mythical in our world are real in this world, I would love to study these species," jack said in excitement.

"So, what so dangerous about the forest?" Shadow asked.

"It has a bunch of dangerous animals; manticores, cockatrices, timber wolves, ursa majors, their babies are ursa minors, and a ton of other ones," Rainbow Dash listed.

"Good thing that we got Flutter Shy," A.J. said as walked next to Flutter Shy. "Since she can talk to the animals and all that."

"You can speak to animals?" Ping-Pong asked. Flutter Shy nodded in responds.

"Quite a useful skill when it comes to taming the untamable," Wuya said to her. "If given to me, I could rule this world," she whispered to herself and let out an evil chuckle.

"Let's get to Zecora's before nightfall, and speaking of which, shouldn't the sun be setting by now?" asked Cadence.

"Oh right, thank you for remaining us, Cadence. Luna, ready?" Celestia said to her sister. Luna nodded at her and their horns started to glow gold and cobalt blue and the sky started to dim to a sunset orange. The visitor ponies watch though the window and watched in awe.

"A magical power to control the orbit of the sun and the moon, I must say that a similar power that a certain enchanted talisman called the 'Lunar Locket'," Oim explained. "It controls the orbit and the phases of the moon."

"So, your realm has magical talismans as well?" Twilight asked.

They all nodded. "We can tell you about them later, but I really think we should get to your friend's home before those creatures come out," Kimiko said.

They went outside and got to the new bridge that Applejack built. "Okay Ya'll, this bridge can only hold and fit two at a time, so we'll have to go in pairs," she explained. She and Clay went first. "So, Clay, what do you like to do?"

"Well, I like to help out my friends and my family and I like to farm when I'm not protecting the earth with my friends. I'm one of the strongest of my pals. I can break a three ton of boulder with my legs. What about you?" he said and asked her.

"I live on an apple farm with my grandma, my big brother, and my little sister. My whole family spreads all over Equestria and we all have apple farms, that's why we named 'the Apple Family', I'm also one the strongest members of my friends and considered one of the most honest ponies in Equestria."

The next to go was Rarity and Kimiko with Zippy Lou on her shoulder. "So, Kimiko, why doesn't Zippy talk like Dojo and Spike?" Rarity asked her.

"Well, she's just a baby dragon, but she, like Dojo, she can turn into a 45 feet long dragon, it's totally awesome," Kimiko said explained.

"That sounds extraordinary, and I just love your outfit. Trust me I know a lot about fashion, I'm one of the most well-known designers in Equestria. I even have three shops," Rarity said, trying not to sound to boastful.

"Wow, that impressive. I love fashion too. These are just my monk robes. Whenever me and my friends are on a mission, I wear something unique but stylish. I never tried to design my own clothes."

"I could make something that you would like and make fire proof just in case of dragon related accident."

"Thanks, that's really thoughtful of you Rarity."

The next pair to go were Jack and Twilight. "So, Twilight, I'm guessing you earned your wings and crowned through some amazing and noble feat that made you like this, am I right?" he asked her.

Twilight looked at him in astonishment and said, "Yeah, actually you are 100% correct. I was bestowed this form after completing a spell that Luna and Celestia's old mentor never finished before he disappeared."

"It must be amazing to be able use magic and fly. Maybe you can teach me some spells?"

"Well, I've been pretty busy lately with my school, but I could lend you some book on using some basic unicorn magic," she said.

Jack looked over at her with bamboozlement. "You have a school? What do you teach? Do only teach ponies or are other creatures welcome?"

"In order; yes, many subjects mainly lessons on friendship, and all creatures who want learn about friendship are welcome, maybe you and your friends can sit in some classes if you want."

"Well, me and my allies aren't really big on friendship and I think that we should just learn the basics of magic and flying and whatever the non-magic and non-winged ponies can do," Jack said.

"Okay, and they're called 'Earth Ponies' just so you know."

The next to go were Pinkie and Ping-Pong. "So, Miss Pie, what do you like to do for fun?" he asked her in polite manner.

"I love to make my friends smile and laugh, I love spending time with my sisters, and throwing parties for everypony I know," Pinkie Pie answered.

"I like making my friends too and working on my fighting skills techniques," he said to her.

"Fighting, what for?"

"I am part of an ancient order of warriors that have elementel powers and use them to protect our world. We are called 'Xiaolin Warriors' and I'm one of them. Xiaolin Shoku Warrior of Wood," he explained.

Rainboe Dash, Raimondo, and Oim went next. RD was flying while Raimondo and Oim were walking. "Rainbow, what is it that you do?" Oim asked.

"I'm part of a team of elite of flyers called the "Wonderbolts" and I help keep the weather normal in my town ponyville."

Oim and Raimondo looked at each other in confusion. "What do you mean you keep the weather normal?" Raimondo asked her.

"Well, pegasi can walk on clouds and move them to certain areas and then we buck them to start the rain or thunder and lightning or snow if it's winter."

"Cool, maybe you teach me how to fly or at least teach me how to fold my wings because I'm guessing it's really hard to sleep with your wings poking out all night," Raimondo said.

"Yeah, I can teach you some stuff, but warning I'm a petty tough teacher," she told him.

"I wouldn't have way less."


	4. Zecora's

The next three to cross the bridge was Discord, Chase, and Shadow, with Discord flying next to them. "So, Chase, how come you don't have a soul," Discord ask him. Chase and Shadow stopped abruptly and turn their heads to him, their eyes shrunk in surprise. "I can tell because you don't have the same aura as a someone with a soul. Did you make a deal with a demon or something?"

"Well, I guess you can say that, if it's okay with you can you not mention it to your friends. I don't want to frighten them," Chase asked him.

Discord nodded and said, "Sure, but I'm sure that the girls would understand. Trust me, they forgave me, I'm the former lord and master of chaos."

Shadow and Chase looked each in confusion. "You were evil at one point?" she asked discord as they started walking again.

"Well, yes, but I am reformed now thanks to my best friend Fluttershy, I'm good now."

Shadow rolled her eyes and thought, 'Why would anyone give up being Evil and free for being good and tied down.'

The next pair was Wuya an Katnappe. "So, you know Katnappe, you and I could rule this land easy. There is really no reason to share it with the other member Haylin side. What do you say?" Wuya asked in sly voice.

"No way, you must have forgotten last time we teamed up. Besides the only person I want to share a dominated world with is Jack," Katnappe said as she stuck up her nose.

Wuya sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you see in that pathetic little boy," she asked.

"I see what none of you see in him, his inner evil and strength."

The last group was Celestia, Luna, Fluttershy, Spike, and Dojo, with him on Fluttershy's shoulder. The two sisters and Spike flew across the gorge to the other side. "Okay now that we're across, let's get to Zecora before we run into something we can't handle," Twilight said as they started walking. After half an hour they reached her hut. "Zecora, are you home? It's us," she said she knocked on the door.

The door opened and Zecora came out. "My friends seem that trouble this must be. Come in on the double, and watch my cauldron bubble," she said to them. They went in and sat down. "Now, tell me, what is the problem."

"Well, Ms. Zecora, you see, thanks to the unicorn idiot with red hair, we are stuck in this world and we need help to get back," Chase explained to her.

"Hmm, I do not know the solution, but I have resolution," she said to them. She got up and got one of her books from the book shelf. She gave it to Twilight.

"'The magics and sciences of inter-dimensional'?" she read the title aloud. "This will be helpful. I have wanted to learn more about different dimensions for a while now, thank you, Zecora."

She bowed her head in reply. They then left the hut and made their way Ponyville.


	5. timber!

"This book that Zecora lent us is fascinating," Twilight said as she levitated the book in front of her face. As they walked they heard rustling coming from the brush. "Do you all hear that too?" she asked with fear in her voice. The sound grew louder and louder until three huge timber wolves came out, their mouths frothing with drool. "Okay, I can finish this chapter later. Fluttershy, can you do your thing, so we don't get eaten," she said nervously while putting the book in her saddle bag.

"Um, actually I've never tamed a timber wolf before, mainly because they are very frightening. So, I think we should run," Fluttershy said as she trembled in fear.

"Huh, so the timber wolves here are actually made from timber wood. That's even more terrifying then what we have back home," Jack said before screaming like a little school filly and ran behind Discord.

Chase and the others look at each other and nodded. "I believe that we can solve this situation," Chase said. He and the visiting ponies got in a battle-ready position.

"Okay, Kimiko, Clay, Ping-Pong, you three take the one on the left. Omi and I will take on the one on right," Raimondo told them. They nodded in agreement.

"Shadow help Raimondo and Omi, Wuya, you and I takes the one in the middle. Katnappe, you protect the others. Jack, you, Dojo, and Zippy stay out of the way so you don't get yourselves killed," Chase told them.

"You can't just bark orders at us. Why can't I choose what we do?" Shadow hissed at him.

"Yeah and who says we need help from you anyway?" Kimiko said to them. "And I think the dragons can be helpful. They use their fire breath to burn them down."

"No!" Fluttershy screamed in fear.

"The yellow one is right, they'll burn down the forest as they run," Shadow said.

"No! I meant that they are sentient creature and they are an endanger species."

"Oh, sorry. I guess fire is out then," Kimiko said.

"Hey, why aren't these critters attacking?" Clay asked. They looked in curiosity.

"Hey, over here," Twilight said to them as she levitated a big red ball over her head. The timber wolves moved their heads to movement of the ball.

Chase arched his thick eye brows. "Where did you get a ball in the middle of the forest?" he asked.

"From Pinkie."

"I have balls stashed all over Equestria for ball emergencies," Pinkie Pie said with a giggle.

Twilight through her head back, swung the ball, and released her magic grip on the ball. The ball went into the brush and timber wolves followed. "Are they gone now?" Jack asked while still cowering behind Discord.

"Yes, the chance fir you to be a hero is long past, Spicer," Shadow said with a smirk.

Jack hung his head in shame. Katnappe seemed angered. "You know, Shadow, you did absolutely nothing, you were just arguing with Chase and Kimiko, so maybe don't blame Jack," she said in an aggressive tone.

The two mares looked at each other with great anger. Ping-Pong got in the middle of them and said, "Maybe we can settle this matter after we get out of the forest doom?"

"Fine," they both said in grumbling tones.

They started walking again, but Omi couldn't help feeling like something or someone was watching them. "Now that I am almost back to full power I can exact my revenge on the monk and the heylin traitors and you can have your vengeance on those ponies for dethroning you, my dear," a shadow with yellow eyes with southern voice said to a shadowy figure that slim and light poking through holes in its legs.

The figure stepped out of the dark and into the light. The figure turned out to be the former queen Chrysalis. She grin evilly and laughed an terrifying laugh.


	6. Where to sleep

The group finally arrived at Twilight's castle. "Not as impressive as my citadel but it's still nice," Chase whispered to Wuya. She nodded. The door flew opened and Starlight Glimmer, Flash Sentry, and Fizzlepop Berrytwist came trotting out. Fizzlepop was wearing a pink armor with a pink amethyst in the shape of Twilight's cutie mark. She has been part of the royal guard since she returned to the country two months ago and was assigned to Twilight's castle.  
"Finally, you're all back. I was starting to get worried," Starlight said before noticing the extra creatures. "Who are these ponies and dragons?" The gang explained everything. "Oh, which dimension are you all from?" she asked. They shrugged.  
Fizzlepop came forward. "I just want to know if any of you are a threat to Equestria's safety. If you are, I am prepared to incapacitate you," she said in an intense voice and her horn ready.  
Chase let out a laugh. "You think you're strong, you haven't faced me," Chase said before she tackled him to the ground, got on top of him, and hit him in between the shoulder-blades.  
She lowered her head to his ear and said. "Maybe you're the one who thinks he is strong," she got down and the monks and their companions started laughing.  
"I like that mare," Shadow said to Jack in quiet voice.  
Wuya went over to Chase and helped him up. "You okay, Chase? And that wasn't completely embarrassing," she said trying to cheer him up. Chase took his hoof back and walked away from her in a growl. Wuya's ears lowered in sadness.  
Oim walked over to the princesses and asked, "As much as I love seeing a lovely castle, are there enough rooms for all of us?"  
Twilight then realized something. "Oh no, all the bedrooms are taken. I could see if there's room in the school's dorms, but I can't promise anything," she said.  
"Hmm, actually, I might have some room for you all at the farm. Two guest rooms, each with two beds, and plenty of room in the barn," Applejack said.  
"The girls can take the guest rooms and we will take the barn," Raimondo said. They murmured in agreement.  
"It will be just like back home on the farm, I reckon" Clay said.  
Applejack started walking home. "Come on, Ya'll. Night girls, Princesses, Spike, Discord," she said to her friends.  
They arrived at Sweet Apple Acres and Apple bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith came out of the farmhouse. "Applejack, where have ya been? Ya said ya be home before Luna raises the moon," Granny Smith said before noticing she had company. "Oh, who are your new friends?" Applejack explained everything. "Well, welcome to Sweet Apple Acres, but just because ya'll are guests doesn't mean you won't helping out. On this farm every creature works," she explained. They agree and went to their sleeping areas.


End file.
